Recently in the field of a liquid crystal display processing, in a substrate manufacturing procedure, generally a display panel is obtained by means of fabricating an array substrate and a color substrate by forming a circuit pattern or a color filter (CF) on a glass substrate firstly, dripping liquid crystal on the array substrate or the color substrate, and then ceiling the array substrate and the color substrate. Commonly, before fabricating the circuit pattern and the color filter on the glass substrate, it is necessary to perform liquid medicine processing such as development and etching or the like for the glass substrate.
Before performing the liquid medicine processing or after performing the liquid medicine processing for the substrate, the substrate must be cleaned by washing liquid such as pure water or the like, it also needs to perform drying processing on the cleaned substrate in order to perform the following process normally. In the prior art, the implement used mostly for the dry process for the substrate is moving the substrate by a move device such as a drum type move device or the like, and performing cleaning processing and drying processing simultaneously. In the process of the dry processing for the substrate, the glass substrate is dried by high pressure dry air ejected by the air knife, thereby the washing liquid is cleaned and removed from the surface of the substrate.
Drying the substrate by using an air knife can realize the drying for the substrate on one hand, but on the other hand, high pressure air ejected from the air knife tends to cause abscission or partial deficiency for the photoresist on the surface of the glass substrate, and cause the etched substrate has defects after etching, and the product percent of pass is reduced.